


The First of Many Nights Together

by Queen_Nymeria



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Femslash, First Time, Marriage, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 10:15:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20208085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Nymeria/pseuds/Queen_Nymeria
Summary: After years of war, the dust finally settles long enough for normalcy to return to Fódlan. A new archbishop is crowned and many are excited to enter a new era with Lady Byleth. But take away all the regalia and Lady Byleth is still Byleth, and she cannot wait to spend her first night with her wife.





	The First of Many Nights Together

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I've been in the fanfiction game for a while, but for some reason I haven't written about a married couple before? Cause oh my god every time I was able to write "her wife" I felt my soul transcend to a higher plane. It was cathartic. My little gay heart achieved nirvana with this fic so I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I did writing it

The streets in the village surrounding Garreg Mach were busy and bustling as if it were a festival day. Children were weaving through the legs of slow-moving adults, calling to each other to hurry up lest they be the slowest of pokes. The adults knew their pace was glacial but were trying to remain calm so as not to resort to pushing and shoving. Even though every yokel and farmer in the area were vying for spots inside the monastery, today was a day of celebration and it would not behoove them to trample their neighbor in an effort to get inside Garreg Mach. A wedding of this proportion had not been held in many a moon. Especially since the masses were still waiting for King Dimitri to choose a bride. The end of the war had brought about many reasons to celebrate, and after years of hardship, everyone was ready to revel in happiness once more. Peace throughout the land, a new archbishop, and now she was even getting married as well.

The monastery interior gleamed as sunlight filtered through the stain glass windows and warmed the new stone floors that had just been laid a week prior. The restoration of Garreg Mach was much needed, as many believers wished to return and pray for those who had been lost during the years of war. Rubble removal, artists commissioned for frescoes, and new stone for nearly half of the building’s walls and floors. Truly many things were changing in the church. As sad as many of the clergy were to see Lady Rhea leave, it was rather fitting that her last act as archbishop would be to ordain this union and finally hand off power. The people could start afresh with Lady Byleth.

But after all the pomp and circumstance was finished, Lady Byleth was still simply Byleth to her new wife Mercedes. She could be fearless on the battlefield, inspiring to the masses, but she still blushed deep crimson when she worked to unbutton Mercedes’ dress.

“I know I’ve told you a hundred times already, but you looked breathtaking today,” Mercedes said as she peered over her shoulder to glance at her wife. 

Byleth grinned, blushed deeper, and continued to work at the task at hand. The damnable buttons. This dress had made Mercedes look equally as breathtaking during their wedding, but now it was only giving her a headache. It also did not help that she had rather distracting thoughts in her head. As the day’s syrupy sweetness boiled over into an intense desire, Byleth wanted nothing more than to rip the buttons off and carry Mercedes to bed. But there was an order to things. The buttons simply had to be unfastened and not destroyed in a fit of passion. Byleth let out a content sigh as she finally undid the last button and the dress slowly gave way to the bare contours of Mercedes’ creamy white skin. Byleth moved to caress the small of her back but her hand only ghosted against the skin as Mercedes stepped forward to escape the satin pooling at her ankles. Her smile seemed to say ‘not so fast’ as she motioned for Byleth to turn around so that she may unbutton her own dress. Byleth acquiesced, bending down to grab Mercedes’ dress as she turned to give her access to her back. She laid her wife’s dress over the nearby desk chair and tried not to audibly gasp when she felt Mercedes’s lips pressing against her neck.

“No fair,” Byleth whispered as Mercedes expertly unfastened her buttons and placed slow, lingering kisses on the exposed skin. How dare she take her time? Couldn’t she tell she wanted to return the kisses? Her mind was aflame, like the rest of her body, as she felt Mercedes’ lips and fingers go further down. After a while, Byleth could tell that she had to be on her knees now to kiss so wonderfully low on her back. Each brush of skin on skin made her heart skip a beat. Once the last button was undone and the dress began to fall, Byleth turned around and actually let out a gasp of air this time as Mercedes stayed on her knees to place kisses on her thighs, hands brushing near -

“My love, let us move to the bed,” Byleth said as she tried to catch her breath. She extended her hand and Mercedes smiled up at her as she took it. They left the dress forgotten on the floor as they raced to the bed and fell into each other in a tangle of limbs. Small clothes were quickly tossed to the side and they now were completely exposed to one another. A single moment was taken to admire each other. Gazes soft as their passion was briefly tempered. But the admiration morphed into hunger once more and they were ravenous. Now it was Byleth’s turn to place a flurry of kisses, this time down Mercedes’ neck. She only stopped the progression of kisses when she passed her collar bone. Byleth brought one hand up to cup the swell of her breast while she busied her lips on the other one. She ran her tongue around and around the areola until she felt the nipple stiffen into a hard point. Spurred on by soft moans above her, Byleth then bit down and tugged on the flesh until those moans were louder.

“Y-You said you had done this before right?” Mercedes murmured, and Byleth now saw that her wife was blushing just as deep red as she was earlier. She nodded in response as she thought back to a conversation they had had a little while after the proposal. They had talked about what would happen on this night specifically since Mercedes had admitted to the fact that while she always knew she liked women, she had never acted on those feelings before now. 

“It is perfectly fine to be nervous Mercedes,” Byleth replied as she moved forward to place a soft kiss on her lips. “Just try to focus on what you find enjoyable, and if you’d like, you can do those very things to me later,” she added as she caressed her cheek and moved down her body. 

She left her fingertips graze across her sternum, her stomach, and to the tops of her thighs as she finally got comfortable between Mercedes’ legs. Byleth paused for a moment, and then flashed her a smile when the other woman nodded for her to continue on with her affections. She moved a hand forward, letting her fingers get tangled up in the blonde hair covering her sex while her thumb slowly rubbed her lips. Byleth simply kept her eyes on Mercedes, watching for any changes so she could make note of them. Every little gasp, every moan, was cataloged and written into her mind like the steps of a recipe, one Byleth couldn’t wait to recreate on the many nights ahead of them. After a few minutes of gentle touches, she finally pressed her thumb inside and began to finger her in earnest. Byleth grinned to herself as she watched Mercedes drop her head back against the pillow when she pressed deeper into her velvety wet folds. But as much as she was enjoying seeing such passion etched into her wife’s features, she eventually withdrew her hand and licked the arousal from fingers. Mercedes groaned when the attention stopped and a soft word of desire spilled from her lips.

“Please.”

Byleth could never say no to her wife. So with that, she spread the lips apart with her fingers and dove deeper. It was a deliberate, slow movement of her tongue. Much like the kind one uses to lick the icing off of a spoon when you’ve finished decorating a cake. Immediately following was a long, languid moan accompanied by the soft crush of sheets being balled up in Mercedes’ hands. Motivated by such sounds of approval, Byleth continued to press her tongue against the sensitive flesh. She sated her thirst in the wetness that came forth, letting it slowly drip down her chin as she refused to come up for air. Drinking up her wife’s desire only increased her own, as Byleth could feel her core pulse with every airy sigh filled the room. She wanted to taste every part of her. Her tongue trailed up and down, lavishing her clit with attention as she built up the intensity of her licks. Byleth then moved one hand down the side of her thigh to dig her fingers into the soft flesh of her ass. She groped and prodded as her tongue continued to probe deeper. 

As the pressure built up, Byleth let her eyes flick up to take in her wife’s lovely visage. She was usually the paragon of composure and perfection. Nary a hair out of place. However, the throes of lust did much to change that. Sweat beaded at Mercedes’ temples, causing a few strands of the short blonde hair to become slick against her skin. Her chest heaved as she took in quick breaths, and exhaled nothing but moans. Her violet eyes were nearly closed in pleasure, but she caught her gaze.

“Oh Byleth, I’m so cl-”

She interrupted her with another lick as she went back to the task at hand. If her wife was at the precipice, then she would help her over it. Byleth removed her hand from Mercedes’ rear and instead had it rubbing her clit while she pressed her tongue deeper. She continued in this fashion until she felt Mercedes’s fingers thread through her green locks and grip her tightly. When the groans of pleasure subsided, Byleth licked the remaining arousal from her lips and scooted back up the bed to lay in her dear lover’s arms. Mercedes’ bare skin warmed her cheeks as she pressed herself into the crook of her neck. From this position, Byleth could just barely hear her heartbeat return to a slow rhythm. After a few minutes of comfortable repose, it was Mercedes who first broke the silence.

“I think you’ve taught me quite a lot, Professor,” she said with a laugh as she untangled herself from Byleth. “And I think it’s time I show you what I’ve learned tonight,” she added as she crawled in between her legs. Byleth bit her lips as she realized that she could still be a good teacher all these years later.


End file.
